Mitchell X (series)
:For other subjects with the same name, see Mitchell X (disambiguation). Mitchell X, also known as in Japan, is a spin-off franchise in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series which consists of several video games, its connected tv series, a comic series and a toyline. The goal of the series is to be a new comedic take on Mitchell, his friends and foes that will appeal the Mitchell brand popularity to new generations of Mitchell fans across the globe. Development On 2 October 2013, Mitchell Van Morgan, along with his friends and foes, were first announced to appear in a CG animated, action-packed comedy television series entitled Mitchell X that was to be aired on Nickelodeon (in USA) and on Nickelodeon (France & Wallonia) (in France) during sometime during the 2014/2015 season. Ariande Grande's Japanese fans is overseeing the series to ensure that it’s true to the Mitchell characters and universe. The TV series would contain 52 episodes that are each 11 minutes long. On 6 February 2014, Viacom announced that in addition with the TV series, Mitchell X would also comprise of two new video games for the video game consoles and a toyline. The games served as a prequel to the television series. The console video game and the handheld video games was developed by Sanzaru Games; MITCHELL Project would collaborate with the aforementioned developers to assist. The first trailers for the video games and the TV series have been unveiled. The toyline was assigned to Tomy which they would showcase the characters' new looks by creating a comprehensive toy range including plush, action figures, RC, role play, vehicles and novelty. Later on 25 February, Viacom confirmed the cast of the English voice actors of some of the characters that would appear the Mitchell X video game and TV series as well as the voice director, Jack Fletcher. A behind-the-scenes trailer was also shown which included the interviews of some of the important people associated with Mitchell X such as Stephen Frost, Evan Baily and Bob Rafei. On 29 May 2014, Viacom unveiled one of the original Mitchell X characters, Sticks the Badger. Four days later, Viacom revealed the names of the Mitchell X video games: Mitchell Anthology (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSVita & Xbox One version), Mitchell X (Wii U, PlayStation 2 & Xbox One version) and Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita & Microsoft Windows version) and they were both showcased at E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) 2014 in Los Angeles Convention Center. Characters The cast for Mitchell X was confirmed by Viacom International Media Networks Europe on 25 February 2014. Jack Fletcher works as the voice director. Primary cast *Mitchell Van Morgan *Gavin O'Neal Davis *Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Jennifer Hooker *Martin J. Moody *David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn *Devin Nelson *Ebony Nichole Lewis *Valerie Ann Gupton *Sticks the Badgerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsIvZ0lcYDM *Marquessa *Orbot *Cubot Secondary cast *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Scottie Salmon *Amber *Dusty Riddle *Metal Mitchell *Metal Gavin *Burnbot *Lyric the Last Ancient *T.W. Barker *Q-N-C *Perci *Salty *Pepper *Fastidious Beaver *Mayor Fink *Hokey *Pokey *Chef Woody *Doc Ginger *Cliff *Hayward *Foreman Fred *Old Tucker TV series A CGI-animated cartoon based in the series and the main form of Mitchell X was released on Saturdays on Nickelodeon. First announced in Late 2013, the television series is eventually going to be released on Nickelodeon (France & Wallonia) in France. There are two new episodes released every Saturday, while the French version releases on Wednesdays. Games Two video games of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, titled Mitchell Anthology for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Xbox One, Mitchell X for the Wii U PlayStation 4 and Xbox One serve as the sequel of Mitchell Anthology. the Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows serve as the series' prequel. It was released as the third and final game of Viacom and Nordic Games's partnership. Both games were released in North America on 11 November 2014, in Europe on 21 November 2014, in Australia on 29 November 2014, and in Japan on 18 December 2014. A third game, Mitchell X: Elemental Power, is set to release in 2016. Released in July of 2015 Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X is a sequel to the first Mitchell Dash set in the Mitchell X universe. A 2.5D platformer game, Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan, is set to release in 2018 as the sequel to the third game it also sets in the Mitchell X universe. Merchandise Toys Sonic Boom has been confirmed to have a toyline based on the television series. The action figures were first revealed during the New York Toy Fair in 16 February 2014. The toyline is being produced by Tomy. Nickelodeon(Viacom) have revealed that they intend on licensing out Mitchell X within the following categories: *Toys & Games *Clothing *Publishing *Accessories *Food and Drink *Temporary tattoos *Sticker collections *Party goods *Cakes *Boutiques within stores *Trading cards *Dog tags Digital merchandise There is a theme for the Nintendo 3DS Home Screen which is free to download. Comics .]] A comic book series for the Mitchell X franchise, based on the television series and the two video games prequels, is also announced.http://darkhorsecomics.stores.yahoo.net/mitchellx.html Published by Dark Horse Comics, the publisher of other major comics in the Mitchell franchise, such as Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Universe, under the same Avatar: The Last Airbender-styled partnership with Nickelodeon.http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/mitchell-new-generation-mitchell-x The comic series was first hinted in the solicitation for ''Super Mitchell Special Magazine'' #12, but was later officially revealed on 16 July 2014. The first issue was released on 29 October 2014 and subsequent issues are published every five weeks. The Mitchell X comic series will be featured alongside the Avatar: The Last Airbender comic series in the Mitchell/Aang 2015 cross-over Worlds Unite. Trivia *According to the Dark Horse Comics, this franchise takes place within the Mitchell X World reality. *''Mitchell X'' is similar to Sonic Boom and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in that it is a new take on a long running video game franchise that is more comedic and features new designs and is primarily a TV series. **However, unlike Mitchell X, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures took over canon from the original Pac-Man franchise, including its designs. Like Sonic Boom, it's a separate franchise and a complete spin-off to the Mitchell series. * The Mitchell X franchise was originally not going to have a Japanese release; the franchise did end up getting localized for Japan, however, and is named Mitchell Toon there. * The series shares its name with Mitchell (1975) already made by Monogram Pictures in 1975. * A majority of the characters introduced in the Mitchell X video games have yet to make any appearances in the Mitchell X TV show. Gallery 2432474-sb keyart 01 rgb a4 300dpi 1391691540.jpg|A promotional image showing the main characters. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 01.jpg|Various concept artwork displayed of Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Clearer shot of the concept artwork for Sonic Boom. Cannes concept.jpg|Concept art of the Cannes Promotion Poster Cannes concept 2.jpg|Another concept of the Cannes Promotional Poster Cannes concept 3.jpg|Another Concept of the Cannes Promotional poster Cannes poster.jpg|Final version Videos References External Links }} Category:Mitchell X Paramount franchises